A Broken Heart
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: Sakura promised Tomoyo that she would live till she saw her best friend get married. What will happen when the person she loves proposes to Tomoyo? Will she keep her bargain with her friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, I thought that I'd do a POV of Sakura in this to please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR its CHARTACTERS

Sakura's P.O.V

I watch outside my window as I saw Syaoran, my one true love tell Tomoyo my best friend that he loved her, I couldn't watch them anymore, I had loved Syaoran since the Card Captor days and now it has been 7 years, I had loved Syaoran, but yet I didn't tell him, that was my biggest mistake, slowly the years went by and Tomoyo also started to like him, yet she also didn't tell me, then one day her other cousin said that she had a crush on a Li Syaoran, and she would always talk about him at home.

I was devastated, yet I held it all in, I even help set them up!

I knew that Syaoran was never meant for me, so I helped Tomoyo and Syaoran together, I was happy for them that they hadn't done my mistake and not told anyone, they told each other how they felt and got together, now that I look outside I feel that I could've been in Tomoyo's shoes right now, I'm not saying that I hate her, she is my cousin and best friend, I could NEVER hate her but I do Envy her, she did what I choose NOT to do and accomplished what might of happened to me if I had listen to my heart.

I see the pills by my bed, I had soo many times wanted to die, never to see what could've been, yet I didn't, I waited to This very day that Syaoran had proposed to Tomoyo, I vowed that I would live to see her be proposed to, and now that I have seen it, I shall die, and nothing will stop me, I have sent Kero out to Tomoyo's house to give her my costumes for I had promised her that.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Sakura, I want you to see when I get proposed to"

"I promise that until I see someone propose to you, I will not die, and once I do die, I will send you all my costumes over to you're house, happy?"

"Yep" said Tomoyo and quickly ran off to talk to Rika

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well Tomoyo, this is it, I've kept my end of out bargain, I'll see ya later," and with that Sakura drank all the pills and laid down on her bed, and put her last diary entry in, and closed her eyes forever.

Kero had just given Tomoyo Sakura's clothes when suddenly he felt Sakura's aura disappear.

"Tomoyo, Li, something's wrong with Sakura, I can't find her aura"

"WHAT?" yelled Syaoran?

"Let's go to her house"

As they drove off Kero was sure what had happened, yet he wanted Tomoyo and Syaoran see what they had done to his mistress.

"She's gone" was all Kero said before entering her room, and there she was lying on her bed asleep, well that's what it looked like anyway.

"Thank God she's okay" said Syaoran

"She's gone" repeated Kero, yet they still did not understand, suddenly the Sakura Cards floated around their dead mistress and cried, though they were cards, they cared about her greatly and could not believe that their mistress had died.

"Why are they crying?" asked Tomoyo

"She's gone" said Kero once more, refusing to tell them more.

"Why do you keep saying she's gone, can't you see, she's lying there" said Syaoran annoyed at Kero

"Don't you get it?" Yelled Kero

"What?" asked Syaoran?

"Yes, she IS lying there, but her soul is gone" said Kero sadly, then suddenly Yue flown in after hearing their conversation

"You don't get it?" asked Yue impatiently

"WHAT?" yelled Syaoran Back?

"Shhh, you'll wake her" said Tomoyo to them

"GOD, don't you see?" retorted Yue

"Don't Yue, they need to find out themselves" said Kero pleadingly, kneeling at his mistress's feet

"No, Li, Daidouji" started Yue but was interrupted

"Please Yue, call me Tomoyo"

"Li, Daidouji, Mistress is dead" was all Yue said and also kneeled by his mistress's feet.

"WHAT?" screamed Tomoyo and started to cry

Syaoran went over to Sakura to feel her pulse yet is was long gone.

"Why didn't you tell us first?"

"I tried, yet you didn't listen" retorted Kero

"But Sakura, she, she can't die", suddenly Eriol came and Tomoyo went to hug him

"huh?"

"Oh, Kero, Syaoran and I were just acting because we didn't want people to think that we weren't going out with someone so we planed this"

"And the PROPOSAL?" yelled Kero

"That was a joke"

"Oh My God, Sakura, you died for no reason"

"What?"

"I think it's best if I told you Tomoyo" said Eriol and lead Tomoyo outside, then a few minutes later she ran back in and kneeled by her best friend and cried saying, I'm SOO SORRY, Sakura please forgive me, Sakura.

"Huh?" was all Syaoran said,

And that night no one slept in peace knowing that their Cherry Blossom had died, after a few days Sakura was buried and Kero gave Syaoran Sakura's diary.

"Li, Sakura wanted you to have this" and Kero handed Syaoran the book and flew off with Eriol

As Syaoran flipped through the pages he saw a note

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_When you've read this I would've passed away,_

_Please don't cry for me and I hope that you will find happiness with the one person that you love most, don't worry about me Syaoran, I just want you to know that you are one of my bestest friends and I Love you, not friendship love, I really do love you, ever since I met you, you could say it was love at first sight, anyway, please don't feel sad after you read this, remember I will ALWAYS love you_

_Love Sakura_

"Oh My God Sakura" and Syaoran broke down crying by her grave,

After saying that, Syaoran was never seen again, because he was with the one person he loved most.

Sakura

Well thankx for reading this and I hope that you liked this one shot, this story was based on what happened to me, my friend said she didn't like this guy and I started to have a crush on him, slowly I fell in love, then one day when she wasn't here her cousin said that she did like him and so I lost my love, so please tell the person you love most what you think before it's too late.

Kimmy


	2. Epilogue

Well I decided to write an Epilogue for this story, thank you for all the support and please keep reading.

**EPILOGUE:**

SYAORAN'S P.O.V:

People had found me in my old house and Fujitaka sheltered me, I'm in Sakura's bedroom, I can't believe it, my Cherry had committed Suicide and left me… because of me.

I had loved Sakura for a while and as I read her diary I see that she also felt the same way, if only I told her how I felt, If only… they are the words I regret now sitting on her bed I still feel her love that she had spread for everyone… even me.

No one had ever felt that way about me, yes I did have girls after me, but that was because of my Wealth, looks, charm or my status, yet Sakura didn't care about my cold exterior and even became my first real friend, yet I let her slip away, I didn't even try to tell her!

How could I be SOO STUPID, I know what I must do for my wrong and I also see the bottle that had her death sentence, I spy my own bottle in my pocket and take out numerous pills and drink them down, as I lay on her bed I smell her wonderful smell of Cherry Blossom's and as I close my eyes I hear her calling for me. "Syaoran, Syaoran" I see her and run to her to embrace her, she smiles her bright smile and as I hug her we walked into the light and I knew that I would be with my true love Sakura.

"Sakura I love you"

"I love you too" she replied and we kissed, and I knew we would spend the rest of our lives in the wonderful place where we would be together…

**FOREVER**

**The End**

Well this is the end of this one-shot and I hope that you enjoyed it, and I hope that you're with the one person you love most.


End file.
